The Party
by Neko-Mei
Summary: Short lil' oneshot. The Bladebreakers are having a party... and Tyson isn't invited! But Kai is... YaoiShoenen ai TyKai


**_Mei: _**_I was bored, and this is just an idea that randomly popped into my head, hehe. It's just a little one-shot – it's **really**__ short. And I mean really short. It's only about 1280 words long… approximately n.n Won't take long to read. Didn't take long to write. Give it a try, please?_

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. It belongs to it's respective writers/producers/animators etc.

Warning: Story contains shounen ai/yaoi/boy x boy romance. Don't read it if you don't like it.

* * *

**..::((The Party))::..**

* * *

Tyson stared out the window dejectedly. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. He was sitting at home, in his grandfather's dojo while all his friends were out at a Halloween party. Normally, the cheerful world champion would be with them, cracking silly jokes and eating all the food… not this time.

Tyson wasn't invited.

At first, he couldn't believe it. He'd thought that Max was joking. His friend _had_ to be joking after all, even _Hilary_ was invited. His team couldn't just invite his bossy classmate and exclude him, one of their oldest friends. At least that's what he'd thought. Then again, he'd forgotten that Hilary was Max's _girlfriend_. She had _special_ rights, unlike him. He was just Max's best friend, nobody important or anything.

The teenager fumed, getting up from his spot in front of the window and walking over to his bed, where he picked up his pillow and tossed in across the room violently. It just wasn't fair!

_Mariah and Emily_ were invited. Mariah and Emily, two girls that Tyson hardly knew, were invited to the party. They weren't even on the team and they got invited! Not Tyson, no, he was just the world champion, why invite him?

_"It's a couples' party Ty… you, well… You need to bring your girlfriend and uh…" Max paused trying to search for the right word._

_"You don't exactly have one," said the Chief timidly._

"So?" screamed Tyson, throwing another of his pillows across the room. This one flew out of his open window and onto the roof. Tyson cursed under his breath and walked over to his window, leaning out of it as far as he could to reach his pillow.

_"It's not that bad, Tyson you probably wouldn't have enjoyed it much anyway…" said Ray, trying to comfort the younger boy and failing miserably._

"Kai's going… _Kai_ has a girlfriend…" growled the navy-haired teen, slamming his window shut angrily and hurling his pillow back onto his bed.

_"Well, uh, he said he has a date, he wouldn't tell us who it was, said that we'd 'find out later'," Kenny piped up, as if this information solved everything._

"Oh that makes me feel _so_ much better," muttered Tyson sitting down on his bed and flipping open his geometry homework, "It's probably some stupid rich girl who we don't even know. I can't believe they invited _Kai_ and not me!"

He sighed. Kai had a girlfriend… Meaning he was straight. _I always knew I never stood a chance_, he thought to himself, erasing his previous answer in favor of one that looked as if it might be correct.

_"Tyson, I really think you're overreacting!" Hilary scolded. Despite this she seemed to look sympathetic._

"Easy for you to say," Tyson frowned as the lead in his pencil snapped due to how hard he was pressing it down on the paper, "You actually get to go!"

_"Don't worry Tyson, maybe at Christmas you'll have a date…" Max's blue eyes widened as he realized that he'd made a mistake._

"There's another one at Christmas! I can't believe this…" the headstrong teenager crumpled up his paper furiously, tossing it in the general direction of his wastepaper basket, not really caring if it missed or not.

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Tyson to look up, a scowl etched on his tanned features.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Calm down lil' dude!" called his grandfather through the door, "It's just me. One of your homeboys is downstairs wantin' to see you!"

_One of them? Those little backstabbing- _The world champion sighed and stood up. Maybe they had changed their mind; maybe they'd realized that a party just wasn't a party without out Tyson Kinomiya around. He smirked, if they thought he was going to let them off easily then they had another thing coming.

He hopped of his bed and ran downstairs, feeling immensely pleased with himself. He knew exactly how to make them pay… first he'd have them apologize, then beg, then grovel and finally…

He stopped running just before he turned the last corner, stopping to compose himself. Tyson snatched a quick peek in the hallway mirror, making sure that his face remained as serious as possible.

Then, feeling very clever, he walked slowly up to the door, expecting to see Max, Kenny, maybe Ray, asking for his forgiveness, saying that the party just wasn't the same without him, that they wanted him to come… but instead he was shocked to find

"Kai?"

The older boy was standing on his doorstep, looking rather apprehensive. The minute Tyson said his name his head snapped around, a fleeting expression of deer caught in headlights on his face, but it was gone before Tyson could decide if it was really there or not.

"Tyson," he nodded on acknowledgement.

The world champion glared, "What are _you_ doing here. Shouldn't you be at the _party_? Where's your _date_?" he emphasized the words with distaste. _Maybe she dumped him!_ Tyson thought hopefully… but then, Kai would still be straight, so it wouldn't make much difference.

The older boy seemed to find something very interesting in the floor, as he mumbled inaudibly his excuse for coming to see Tyson.

"What?"

"That's what I'm here for," Kai repeated, irritated.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, puzzled, "What are you here for?"

The look on the elder teen's face at hearing this was best described as a mixture of exasperation, disbelief and desperate prayer for the earth to open up and swallow him right then and there.

"I'm here for my date," Kai repeated evenly, saying each word slowly so as to emphasize his point.

"Your date? What do you mean? Why would you come to _my_ house to pick up _your_ date?" Kai thought he was going to die of humiliation. _What the hell possessed me to come to Tyson's anyway?_

"Because..." he paused searching for some way that he could make the younger boy understand, but not have to go and say it outright… subtle, but not _too_ subtle, "Because he lives here."

"Who?"

_He's doing this on purpose,_ thought Kai, gritting his teeth, "My date."

He felt like smacking himself as Tyson's expression went from slightly confused to completely bewildered, "But, what…" the world champion's voice trailed off slightly and his blue eyes widened suddenly, "You're taking out my grandfather?!?" he screeched.

Kai groaned, _Please. Shoot me. NOW. _"No, moron! I'm taking _you_ out! Okay?!"

There was a strange look in Tyson's stormy eyes, "Me?" he asked softly, tapping his chest with his fingers disbelievingly, "You want to take… me?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause.

"YES! You like me! You really like me! I always knew you did! And now I get to go to the party too, and play make-out games, and do kissing dares, and dance with my date – 'cause now I have a date! – And I can go and rub it in Ray, Max and Kenny's faces, about how _my_ boyfriend is cuter, and sexier than their girlfriends – 'cause now I have a boyfriend – and he _is_ cuter and sexier than their girlfriends! – and – Oh! I have to get ready, see ya in ten, 'kay?"

Tyson said all this very quickly, and Kai barely had time to blink as the younger teen turned to run back up to his room. His mouth hung open slightly – mostly because of the phrase "make-out games".

Suddenly, the navy-haired teen stopped, seeming to remember something, and ran back to the door breathlessly.

"Oh, and by the way Kai – I like you too!" he leaned over and placed a big fat kiss on the other boy's painted cheek before grinning widely and running back into the dojo again, leaving a very disoriented Kai on his doorstep.

After a few seconds the quiet team captain managed to overcome his shock at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, and traces of a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Make-out games…"

* * *

_**Mei: **The end! Please leave review. Tell me what you thought. I know it got confusing near the end, because I pretty much switched from Ty's POV to Kai's POV. n.n;; Sorry about that, hopefully it wasn't **too** confusing. And yes, I'm still working on my other stories. And no, I'm not dropping any of them. And yes, I want you to review!! Please? It won't take very long… I'll be sad… Come on… Click the review button already! n.n;;_


End file.
